


intensity

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [384]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Incest Kink, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Catherine has a suggestion to make her sensitive lover that much more sensitive.
Relationships: Catherine/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Commissions [384]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	intensity

“This really was a good idea,” Catherine murmurs, not for the first time, as she studies Lysithea’s chest, the younger girl blushing furiously and not quite able to make eye contact. “There’s no need to be so shy about it. You look good, little sis.”

Of course, her words only fluster Lysithea that much more, and she is not sure how she is supposed to meet Catherine’s eye when she is saying things like that. Especially not when her clothes are off, and she is looking so intently at the new piercings that have finally finished healing, that she has been waiting for a chance to properly play with.

It has been a while since the two of them started to get close, with Lysithea coming to rely on Catherine like the big sister she never had, and from that closeness came the relationship that they are in now. It is one hardly befitting sisters, and yet, it has never felt right to refer to Catherine as anything other than her older sister, even as the two of them become lovers. It is nice to have someone to rely on, someone that makes her feel like she does not have to be so independent, and someone that she is happy to let take care of her.

By this point, she listens to what Catherine says to her, following most of her suggestions, and after Catherine helped her discover just how sensitive her nipples are, she soon had another suggestion to make. If Lysithea enjoyed having them played with, then Catherine was certain that she would enjoy it that much more if she got them pierced. And though she was a bit reluctant at first, the whole idea sounding completely foreign to her, it soon started to sound good, and she went through with it.

So far, her only regret with the piercings has been that she has had to wait to do anything since getting it done. She had to wait for them to heal, and it has been hard to remain patient with all that in mind, having gotten spoiled with all of the attention that Catherine paid to her nipples up until now. Now, they are finally healed and they can get back to things, but she finds herself so easily flustered while Catherine studies her and compliments her, as if she has to get used to all of this all over again.

But then Catherine reaches out to touch her, and with just the slightest pinch of her nipple, Lysithea feels herself melting into this all over again, suddenly not quite as concerned with how she looks, or how she should act. This is a familiar and wonderful feeling, something that she loves far too much to allow herself to get shy about all over again.

Except it isn’t the same familiar feeling, she is quick to realize. As Catherine begins toying with one of her nipples, she also toys with the piercing, and Lysithea is soon overwhelmed with sensation more intense than anything that she has ever known. Everything has always felt so intense to her, so the fact that it could become even more so…the fact that Catherine was completely right and the fact that she is completely out of her mind right now, gasping out and whimpering from the slightest touch…Lysithea knows that she will never doubt her decision to listen to everything that her big sister tells her.

“That’s such a cute face,” Catherine murmurs in a teasing tone of voice. “You look so good like that, little sis, so adorable. See, I told you this would feel really good, didn’t I?”

“Ah…you…you did,” Lysithea replies, surprised that she can even find her voice to speak right now. It has always felt good to have her nipples played with, something that Catherine assured her was a benefit of her small breasts, and when she was first told it would feel even better after this, she really did wonder if such a thing were possible. It definitely seemed like things were already as good as they could possibly get, even too good at times, and she could not fathom becoming even more sensitive.

Now, she can hardly feel her legs just from the slightest pinch, and it seems that what she felt before, as unbelievable as it may be, was only a fraction of what she could actually feel. Head spinning, she bites her lip, wanting to beg for more, and not trusting herself to say anything else without making a complete fool of herself. But Catherine seems to understand everything that is on her mind, giving her a playful smirk.

“Do you think you can handle more, little sis? I can keep going, you know,” she offers, and Lysithea can only nod weakly. If she were made to beg, she knows that she would become absolutely pathetic, that little bit of pleasure making her crave so much more, willing to do anything to get it, and she knows that she is lucky that Catherine is not going to toy with her like that, at least not right now, and will instead completely deliver.

She uses both hands, so that she can pinch at both of Lysithea’s nipples, playing with the new piercings, shifting them beneath her skin, and she lets out a sharp cry, legs going weak again. It is a good thing that they are sitting right now, or else she would have collapsed so so easily, her legs giving out right underneath her. This time is even more intense than that first pinch, as she takes both between her fingertips, and takes her time with it, pushing the piercings around and stroking her nipples, a steady smirk on her face all the while.

“That’s my good little sister,” Catherine praises her, even though she has not done anything beyond whimpering and trembling. “Isn’t it just as good as I said it would be? Or is it even better?”

She knows that Lysithea can’t answer her, and she does not expect an answer, instead pushing her a bit, gently nudging while not moving her hands at all. Lysithea knows that this is a sign for her to lay back, and she moves right along with Catherine, who never stops playing with all the while, until she is flat on her back, face flushed as she pants and moans, already feeling so close, even though she has hardly done anything to her.

It would not be the first time that she has gotten off on having her nipples played with, but of course, in the past, it did take a little bit of work, and took more time than this. Right now, she feels like she is on the edge, like she has been on the edge from the start, and all Catherine has to do is push her a little bit farther before she is sent tumbling over, succumbing completely to her orgasm. And it seems like Catherine is testing that, wanting to see just how far she can push her, just from pinching her nipples like this, just from shifting her new piercings as she toys with her.

Of course, the more she teases her, the closer Lysithea gets, gripping the sheets on either side of her in tightly clenched fists, back arched, voice coming out broken and needy with each moan. Trembling, she can’t fight off the pleasure that threatens to overtake her, until finally, she can’t take anymore, sent into a shuddering orgasm, all just from Catherine playing with her nipples, never moving beyond using her fingers. But Lysithea does not even have the chance to be embarrassed about how easy it is, as she screams out, and Catherine slowly withdraws her hands.

She is a little disappointed to see her doing that, because at this point, she is nowhere near satisfied, her climax just serving to get her that much more riled up, rather than calming her down. Her breath comes out in ragged gasps as she tries to recover, and Catherine looks down at her, smiling softly, as if patiently waiting for Lysithea to remember how to speak again.

“It was…it was good,” she finally says, once she is able to speak, even though “good” sounds like a big understatement. She knows that Catherine will want her to ask for more, will want her to boost her ego a bit. “I want…”

“What is it? Tell your big sister just what you want,” she eggs her on, wanting to hear it all in Lysithea’s weak, needy voice.

“I want…I want more, big sis,” she whimpers, hoping that that is specific enough, because she is not sure if she trusts herself to keep speaking at all. She could make an absolute fool of herself if made to beg, but that is only if her voice will even continue to function long enough to allow that.

Fortunately, it seems that Catherine is easily convinced, nodding as she says, “Whatever you say, little sis. I can tell you really need it, so why don’t you just let your big sister take care of everything?”

This time, she leans down so that she can latch onto one of Lysithea’s nipples with her nipple, earning a sharp and immediate cry in response, as Lysithea is sent right back into that state of being so overwhelmed that she can’t think straight at all, only knowing that she does not want Catherine to stop, no matter what, not until she is finally satisfied, if such a thing is even possible.

Catherine’s tongue keeps brushing against the piercing, playing with it while she gently sucks on Lysithea’s nipple, making her head spin, the pleasure so dizzying that she can hardly comprehend it all. Just when she thinks that she can’t possibly handle anymore, Catherine brings a hand back to her other breast so that she can resume pinching that nipple, increasing the sensation so much that all Lysithea can do is scream out, her voice wavering and breaking, completely incoherent as she tries to cry out for her big sister, who already understands everything that she needs.

She writhes, her lower body twisting and squirming, her thighs squeezed tight together as she grips the sheets, arching up more and more, wanting so badly to just come and get it over with, while also not wanting this to end, wanting to linger in this agonizing bliss for as long as possible. Her thighs are suddenly forced apart as Catherine works her other hand between them, and once she has started toying with Lysithea’s clit, on top of everything else that she is doing, the little sister forgets everything else as she has no choice but to succumb to pleasure so blinding that there is nothing else beyond it.

Naturally, it takes no time at all for Catherine to send her into another orgasm, this one so intense that it is hard to say just how long it lasts, or when she finally starts to come down from it. She is dizzy for a good while after, and is not even aware of the moment that Catherine actually stops touching her. All she knows is that once she does come to, Catherine is relaxing beside her, a knowing smile on her face as she watches Lysithea slowly return to her right mind.

“Just like I said,” she murmurs, “it makes it all so much better. Of course, my little sister is a special case…since you were already so sensitive even before you got them pierced. Did you like that?”

“I…I loved it, big sis,” she says, her voice still so breathless, her body still numb. “Is that how it’s going to be every time?”

“I sure hope so!” Catherine says with a grin. “But I also hope it didn’t wear you out so much that you’re not up for more. What do you say, little sis?”

Lysithea, though still numb and shaky, still overwhelmed from everything Catherine has done so far, is quick to agree to that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
